Far Away
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Songfic based off of "Far Away" by Nickleback. Set post 3x05. For my wonderful sister vampireluvr15 :D
1. Chapter 1 Too Late

**Chapter 1. Too Late**

"_This time, this place, misused, mistakes." Nickleback_

Jenny Lewis walked into her house and dropped her bag by the door. She was exhausted, not that she didn't have every right to be, she'd almost died. She'd never categorized herself as a quitter, yet that was exactly what she'd done, she'd quit, walked away from the ARC. She kept trying to tell herself she was justified, she'd almost died, and Nick had died because of this job. So why did she feel like she'd made the worst mistake of her life.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch, the silence of the house surrounding her, pounding through her head like someone screaming. Alone, she was completely alone, her fiancé and hers relationship had been over for a long time, courtesy of the anomaly operation and her friends, she'd left those behind at the ARC.

Connor in his sometimes naive and over exuberant ways had become like the little brother she'd never had. Sarah and Abby had become very good friends, her confidants, each strong in their own way. Then there was Captain Becker, soft spoken, fiercely protective and loyal, not really close to anyone but Sarah, but she'd still miss him. Then there was Danny, the rebel, the flirt, the one she couldn't escape even if she wanted. Last, there was Lester, sarcastic, pretended not to care about anyone, Lester, who she'd seen what looked like a hint of regret in his eyes when she'd announced she was leaving. Yes, she would miss him too, she'd spent the last year working at his side and they'd become closer than they would ever admit.

**Lester**

_Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?" Nickleback_

He'd stood there and let her leave, he hadn't asked her to stay, hadn't made one pleading motion. He'd just let her walk out of the ARC and out of his life.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life," James Lester murmured to himself as he put the last signatures on Jenny's resignation papers.

How many times since she'd started had he found himself entranced by her beauty or in awe of her feisty personality? James Lester wasn't the type of person to get intimidated, but she, she intimidated him.

After his first wife, Rebecca's death, after the kids had grown up and moved away, he'd pretty much written off love, become a completely closed off version of his former self. Then Jenny Lewis had shown up, and he'd found himself enamored with her strong personality, finding excuses to go to her office just to see her. It wasn't like him at all.

He walked over to the fax machine and sent the papers over to the minister, knowing he'd have a lovely list of suggested replacements shortly. He didn't want a replacement, he wanted Jenny back. He knew he probably sounded like a little kid who'd just lost his favorite toy.

_Get a grip on yourself James, _he mentally scolded himself, _You're not Connor, who seemingly can't function without Abby._

Just as expected the list of replacement possibilities arrived half an hour later, with a personal note from the minister stating that he, _really liked 4. _Lester scanned the list, looked over credentials and promptly threw the list and files that had been couriered over against the wall, causing papers to scatter all over the floor.

_Great job, _he thought walking over and bending down to pick them up. None of these idiots would be able to handle the ARC's secrecy requirements.

"Why the hell did I let you leave Jenny?" he wondered aloud.

He walked over to his desk and lay the papers in a neat pile before heading to the main room and walking over to Danny Quinn.

"I have an errand to run, you're in charge _don't _make me regret it." he stated firmly before heading out to his car.

Traffic was a nightmare and he was pretty sure he'd seen a snail pass him as he drove through town. He finally found the street he needed and parked his car on the curb. Once he reached the door he took a deep breath to collect himself before he knocked.

The door opened and Jenny stood there, looking utterly surprised to see him.

"Jenny, I was hoping we could talk."


	2. Chapter 2 Just One Chance

**Chapter 2. Just One Chance**

_"Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left" Nickleback_

_"_James, this is a surprise, come in." Jenny said stepping back.

Lester followed her in rubbing his hands together to get them warm.

"You must be freezing, would you like some tea or coffee, I was just thinking about starting something."

"That would be nice, thank you Jenny."

"Which one?"

"Umm, coffee if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," she said disappearing into the kitchen.

He followed behind her and leaned against the counter while she worked.

"You have a lovely house," he commented, never having been one for small talk.

"Thank you, so what brings you here?"

"Ah, cutting right to the chase I see."

"Haven't I always?"

He sighed before situating himself in a chair at the small kitchen table,

"Firstly and foremost, I wanted to check on you, see how you've been since the incident at the ARC the other day."

"I'm still recuperating, almost dying takes a lot out of you, but I'll be fine."

"Good, listen Jenny, I know losing Nick and what happened the other night has been hard on you, but we need you back Jenny, you're the best PR there is."

"Is James Lester paying me a compliment?" she teased.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," she said with a playful small, "But James, I really don't think I'm ready to come back to the ARC, when I walked away, it was for a reason."

Lester sighed, "I know it was Jenny, but I-the team needs you,"

Her face looked torn, there was a part of her that wanted to come back to the ARC, that missed the friends she'd made in the team, but there was another part of her that was afraid. It was that part that made him feel selfish for even asking her to return.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "Just forget I came Jenny, I have no right to even be asking this after everything you've been through."

He rose to his feet and headed for the door and back to his car. He was about halfway to his car when her voice rang out from behind him.

"James, wait!" she called.

He turned to see her hurrying down the walk towards him, her feet were bare and it was everything he could do not to scold her, she'd catch her death like this.

"Alright, I'll do it, I'll come back to the ARC,"

"You will?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, I've missed the team, they're more than colleagues, they're friends, even you."

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear you're coming back," he responded trying his best to sound detached. "Now let's get you back inside, you'll catch your death running around out here barefooted, and I don't need you having a cold your first day back," he said guiding her back to the door.

He went into the kitchen once he had her situated on the couch and got a pot of warm water in order to get some of the feeling back into her feet.

"Thank you James," she said sinking her feet into it gratefully.

"You're welcome Jenny."


	3. Chapter 3 Far Away For Far Too Long

****Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Chapter 3. Far Away For Far Too Long**

"_Cause you know, that I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long" Nickleback_

Lester stood at the glass window of his office watching as Jenny was overwhelmed by hugs and welcome backs from the team. His attentions were on Danny Quinn especially, who had always flirted with her, as he hugged her and grasped her hands in his as they talked. Jenny made no move to pull away and Lester wondered if his feelings were reciprocated. It wasn't as if he had a right to care who she was interested in, she was a colleague, nothing more.

He sighed and went back and sat down at his desk, having regained his bored composure by the time Jenny entered the office.

"Well, well, well, look what the storm blew in," he commented sarcastically, "Good morning Ms. Lewis."

"Morning James, how are you?"

"Fractionally better now that you're here to keep the press under control,"

"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome James, let me tell you." she joked lightly.

He silently handed her the current press releases that needed to be gone over and she turned to leave.

"Jenny," he called stopping her, "Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday, to ahh… celebrate your return to the team?"

She froze and turned back to face him, her expression a mixture of shock and confusion,

"James Lester are you asking me on a date?"

"Call it what you like, I just simply need a yes or no answer." he replied.

"Yes…what time?"

"Would six be convenient?"

"Sure." she said turning to leave again.

"Oh and Jenny, do you have a problem with formal, because I know this great place…"

"Formal will be fine, I'll see you Saturday at six," she replied with a smile.

**Jenny**

Jenny hurried to Sarah's office, her head reeling. She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Sarah called, and Jenny couldn't help noticing her voice sounded a little high.

She walked in and found Sarah, cheeks flushed, lips looking slightly red and swollen in her desk chair, Captain Becker leaning against the desk beside her, hair slightly disheveled and laughing quietly.

"Should I come back?" Jenny asked looking between them.

"Yes." Becker said.

"No, you're fine Jenny," she said swatting him on the arm.

Jenny waited until he was gone and turned to Sarah, eyebrow raised.

"When did this happen?" she enquired.

"A few days ago, he asked me out, I accepted, and well…"

Jenny laughed, "About time you two figured out you were perfect for each other, everyone else has."

"So what's up?" Sarah asked changing the subject abruptly.

"I think James just asked me out on a date," she replied, sinking down in the chair across from Sarah's desk.

"James, as in Lester, the brooding, sarcastic, ass?"

"That would be the one."

"Huh," Sarah replied, looking as confused as Jenny felt.

"Huh indeed," Jenny laughed.

"Well what did you say?"

"I agreed, I'm actually kind of looking forward to it."

"Jenny, you may be the only person that would say that, but I'm happy for you, if you're happy. So where's he taking you?"

"Out to dinner, some formal restaurant."

"Ohh, sounds like a shopping trip," she sing songed.

"Exactly why I came to find you," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 You'll Be With Me

***Sorry for the shortness but my mind wasn't really wrapping around this chapter, next one will be better I promise :D**

**Chapter 4. You'll Be With Me**

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore" Nickleback_

Lester was incredibly nervous as he walked up to Jenny's door, which was a new feeling entirely for him, he didn't get nervous, or at least he hadn't since high school.

He rang the bell and she answered, coat on and ready to go.

"Wow a woman who can actually get ready for a date on time, I'm impressed," he half joked.

"Truthfully, I never understood these women who make their dates wait an hour or more while they finish getting ready, a woman wouldn't put up with the man taking that long, so why should we make them wait that long?" she mused.

When they got to the restaurant he helped her out of her coat.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking in the v-necked, deep red cocktail dress she wore.

"Thank you," she said sitting down in the chair he'd just pulled out for her.

They talked about everything and nothing over dinner, fining they had the same tastes in literature and classic composures, neither of them really having a taste for modern music. They watched several of the same movies and had very little interest in television programs.

He connected with Jenny on a level he hadn't expected, and couldn't help but find himself wanting to spend as much time with her as possible.

After dinner he took her home and walked her to the door,

"I had a nice time tonight," Jenny told him with a smile.

"So did I, maybe we could go out again sometime?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," she responded.

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently and briefly against hers.

"Goodnight Jenny," he said before turning and heading down the walk.

"Goodnight James," she called after him.


	5. Chapter 5 Last Chance

**Chapter 5. Last Chance**

"_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance." Nickleback_

Lester flipped through the day's mail as I sat at my desk, tossing most of it carelessly aside until he came across a thick, stationary envelope. Pulling the letter opener out of it's compartment in the desk organizer, he easily slit the envelope open. It was an invitation to another party at the minister's home, _well at least I have an escort, _he mused, thinking fondly of Jenny in formal attire.

He walked to her office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come on in James!" she called.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked when he walked in.

"After so long, you start to be able to tell people's knocks apart." she laughed, "So what can I do for you?"

"The minister is having a formal party at his house two weekends from now, and I was hoping you'd be my escort."

"I believe that could be arranged, yes," she smiled.

"Good, I'll pick you up that Saturday, six o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect."

The following two weeks flew by. Lester arrived at Jenny's at promptly six, he'd brought her a diamond tennis bracelet, a little extravagant probably, but flowers seemed highly overdone.

When she opened the door, he could see past the hem of her dress coat that the gown she wore was a deep blue. He held out the small rectangular box to her, which she promptly pulled the lid of to reveal the bracelet.

"James, it's beautiful, thank you."

"_Cause with you I'd withstand, all of it to hold your hand." Nickleback_

The mansion was already crowded with people by the time they arrived, the party spilled out into about three rooms, plus the back balcony. He and Jenny spent the next hour or more mingling, before he finally made their excuses and led her out on the dance floor.

He'd brought her to these functions before, but never as an official date, it really made no difference in the way they acted around one another, but it was a nice concept either way. He led Jenny in an easy waltz around the room, they didn't really talk much, noise from the live band playing drowning most of the surrounding sound.

The band was in between sets when they heard the first of the screams, and people came running into the ballroom.

"Everyone out, there are monsters among us!" some lady screamed as she tore through the room.

James and Jenny exchanged knowing looks before James pulled out his phone to call Captain Becker.

"Yes, we have a situation at the minister's mansion, get a team here as quickly as possible."

He listened briefly,

"What do you mean you can't…two more, you're joking me…no of course not, but send the first team free here."

He hung up and turned to Jenny, "There are two other open anomalies, Becker can't stretch his team any thinner."

"Then we'll have to handle it on our own," Jenny said taking off in the direction of the screams.

"Jenny! You could get yourself killed!" he called after her.

"People are dying James, I won't just stand by and do nothing!" she called over her shoulder.

He took off after her, having no idea what they could do, both were unarmed and had very little practical experience. The creature was small, but apparently deadly, as the room they entered was a blood covered mass. Jenny, he immediately saw, was trying to distract the creature and allow the remaining survivors a way out. People were running, screaming, dodging out of the way and making it incredibly hard for him to keep an eye on Jenny.

He eased over to the fireplace and grabbed one of the metal pokers, it wasn't the best weapon, but it would have to do. He had barely turned back in the direction of the creature and Jenny when her piercing scream filled the room.

He ran towards her, ready to do whatever it took to get the creature away from her, but there was a click of a bullet being dislodged and the creature fell to the floor dead. He didn't bother to see who had fired but ran straight to Jenny and knelt down beside her. She was unconscious and blood covered her neck and arm, still flowing from two separate wounds.

"Hang in there Jenny," he pleaded, grasping her hand in his.

***Sorry about the cliffhanger but it's necessary for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 I'd Give It All

****Can anyone spot the familiar face? I'll give you a hint, he's an OC and originally from Caught In Between by vampireluvr15, so rights to that character go to her :D**

**Chapter 6. I'd Give It All**

"_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up" Nickleback_

"I've called the medics, James," the minister said walking over, shotgun in hand.

At any other point in times James would have been laughing hysterically at the fact that of all the people to bring down the dinosaur it had been the minister, especially considering the shotgun he held was almost as big as he was.

"Get me a towel or something I can wrap around her neck!" he yelled to the man.

The minister hurried away, reappearing shortly with a bed sheet ripped into strips.

"That's even better, thank you," he said wrapping Jenny's neck to try and staunch the bleeding, "I can't let the pressure off her neck, do me a favor and check her pulse."

The minister knelt down and pressed his fingers to her wrist, "It's there but faint."

It seemed like hours before the medics arrived. James rode with them to the hospital, refusing to leave Jenny's side. He'd called Sarah while they were getting her ready for transport and had her pull Jenny's file, see if there was any medical allergies and family that needed to be contacted. She'd also said she'd inform the team of what had happened when they arrived back.

Thirty minutes later, James was pacing the waiting room while they worked on Jenny, when Becker, Abby, Connor, Danny and Sarah burst in with a flurry of questions.

"I don't…I don't bloody know!" he yelled over the onslaught, "The doctor hasn't come out yet and aren't to keen on speaking with me, some stupidity about me not being family."

Becker strode over to the nurse's station and leaned down and said something to the nurse, who disappeared for a brief time before showing back up with a tall man in a lab coat. He was young, with dark hair and blue eyes, an intern, or so James assumed.

Becker waved the group over before turning to the man,

"We want to know the status of Jenny Lewis," he said calmly."

"Are you family?" he asked, his voice a low monotone, making him sound almost bored.

"Pretend we are," Becker replied, pulling the M3 off his back and aiming it at the doctor.

The doctor just blinked at him, "If you want answers, please get that out of my face."

Becker looked dumbfounded, before lowering his weapon.

"Thank you. Why does everyone think violence is so necessary?" he ranted, or at least James thought it was ranting, his voice barely raised though.

"My name is Doctor Joseph Noir, I'll be Ms. Lewis' physician during her stay here, your friend has lost a lot of blood, the man who came in with her…" he surveyed the group and James raised to indicate it was him, "Well, you said it was some sort of animal attack, right?"

"Yes," James answered curtly.

"I have never seen an animal do that kind of damage, the depth of the gashes would almost indicate talons, only larger, what kind of animal was it?"

"I didn't get a good look, it was dark, sorry."

"Well, either way, she will most likely suffer some scarring, I will of course do everything in my power to prevent that, but these things sometimes are unpreventable. We were able to stop all external and internal bleeding, and she is still critical but stable. You can see her if you like, but…"

The group disappeared down the hall.

"…only one at a time," he finished, "Why do I bother," he sighed, following the group to show them to Jenny's room.


	7. Chapter 7 Cause I Love You

**Chapter 7. 'Cause I Love You**

"_Cause you know, that I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long." Nickleback_

Lester looked at the clock, it was just after five in the morning and he hadn't slept at all, just sat at Jenny's bedside, clutching her hand in his. _The next twenty-four hours will be critical, _Doctor Noir's words rang in his ears, well, he wasn't going anywhere until he made sure she was alright.

_I should have never asked her to come back, this is entirely my fault, she leaves because she almost died and what do I do? I drag her back and she almost dies again! _he mentally screamed at himself.

He was so lost in his own self loathing that he didn't even feel her hand tighten around his,

"James," she murmured.

His eyes shot down to her face, to find her eyes open and glancing around the room.

"Jenny, you're awake," he said, relief flooding his voice.

"Can you get me some water, please?"

"Of course," he hurried out to the nurses' station, returning with a cup, he put the straw to her mouth and supported her head with his free hand.

"The doctor will be in momentarily to check on you,"

"Momentarily," turned out to be about two seconds later.

"Doctor Noir," Lester said with a small nod, "I figured another doctor would be on duty by now."

"I'm working a double, I don't sleep much, so I figured why not use my time wisely," he said quietly, before walking over to Jenny.

"How are you feeling Ms. Lewis?" he asked shining a light back and forth between her eyes.

"I'd be better, if you'd get that light out of my eyes!" she snapped.

Lester laughed, "She's fine."

Dr. Noir ran some blood work and checked her bandages before disappearing out of the room.

"How long have I been here?" she asked turning to James.

"About eight hours, you had us worried sick."

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have never asked you to come back. It was selfish of me, and almost got you killed again."

"James, it's okay, I don't want you to blame yourself, I wanted to come back, I'm glad to be back, I missed everyone."

He gave her a small smile, "Why don't you get some rest, Dr. Noir gave you some more pain medicine and I have a feeling they'll be kicking in soon."

"Yes, father," she replied sarcastically, but closed her eyes obligingly, "You want leave will you?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Good," she said and he could tell by her voice she was already getting groggy from the pain killers, "I love you James," she murmured.

Her words took him by complete surprise, he sat there, shocked, just blinking at her, before he responded.

"I love you too, Jenny," he replied taking her hand back in his.

***Sorry if Lester was off in OOC Land!**


	8. Chapter 8 If I Don't See You Anymore

**Chapter 8. If I Don't See You Anymore**

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore." Nickleback_

Lester carried Jenny's bag into her flat and sat it down beside the door. He'd told her he was just coming to help her settle in, not wanting to start something in the hospital, but actually he was staying until she was more fully recovered.

"I'm going to run out and get the stuff to make you dinner," he said once he had her settled, he'd already inspected the refrigerator and found it mostly bare.

"You don't have to do that James." she replied.

"Too bad, I am, I'm your boss, so don't argue or I'll fire you."

Jenny sighed but didn't say anything further, so he left and ran to the supermarket getting the stuff to make chicken pesto.

He was glad to see Jenny was asleep when he returned, and set to work in the kitchen making dinner. It was about ten minutes from being done when she wondered into the kitchen.

"Something smells really good!"

"Chicken pesto," he said glancing over his shoulder, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, you could have woke me to help though."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Ten minutes later he sat the chicken pesto on the table and pulled the salad he'd made from the refrigerator.

"This is delicious James, thank you for cooking."

"Don't mention it…to anyone…wouldn't want them thinking I'm a decent person," he joked.

"Of course not," she laughed.

He couldn't help thinking how much he loved the sound of her laugh. After he cleaned up the kitchen, he wondered into the living room where Jenny was watching television.

"Do you have any extra bed linens?"

"Yes, why?" she asked brooding over at him.

"So I can make up the couch." he stated simply.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because this couch is going to be my new best friend until you're better."

"James, don't be ridiculous…" she said.

"No one is being ridiculous, honest, but not ridiculous."

"There is no need to disrupt your life because I got hurt." she argued.

"And there's no need for you to argue but here we are, now bed linens are where?"

She disappeared coming back with sheets and a blanket, "I wish I at least had a guest room to offer you…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be just fine on the couch."

By the time Jenny woke up the next morning he already had breakfast ready, he glanced up from the omelets he was making to see she was fully dressed for work.

"Well aren't we awful dressed up for a lazy day in," he mused.

"Lazy day in? I have a job James remember, you're the one who hired me after all."

"I'm perfectly aware of your job, I'm also aware I put you on two weeks medical leave."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine."

"So am I but I took a sick day today anyways."

"That really wasn't necessary."

"So do you want to go see a movie, stay in and watch a movie…?"

"We can just stay in I guess," she responded, understanding it pointless to argue with him.

"Sounds good, I hope you like ham and cheese omelets, by the way."

_"So far away, been far away for far too long." Nickleback_


	9. Chapter 9 All Along

****So the next chapter will be the conclusion…will anyone be as sad to see it go as I am? I've actually become rather of attached to this story…This chapter is dedicated to Kath. Bell , my youtube friend and newest reviewer of this :D Beginning inspiration comes from Dear John, if you haven't seen it/read it, you should it's a great movie/book!**

**Chapter 9. All Along**

"_But you know, I wanted you to stay, cause I needed, I need to hear you say, I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long." Nickelback_

Two weeks, that was all it had taken for him to fall in love with her, to realize that he didn't want to leave her apartment and go back to the loneliness of his own life, but it was time, Jenny was back on her feet and would be back at the ARC the next day, and he was out of excuses.

He packed his clothes into the bags he'd brought over in silence, figuring he'd get everything together and then tell Jenny he was leaving. As if on cue, her voice sounded from behind him.

"Leaving so soon?"

He turned to face her, surprised to find what looked like a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, I figure it's time to get back to my own flat, get out from under foot here, you seem to be doing better so…" he trailed of unable to find the words to finish the sentence.

"I bet you'll be glad to get back to your own life."

"What…oh yes, I can hardly wait to get back to paperwork, Connor and those blasted things he calls pets that like to eat my ties," he muttered sarcastically.

She laughed, "Look why don't you stay a little longer, I mean if you want… I really wouldn't mind, I've actually become pretty used to having you here."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome…"

"You wouldn't be, look I'll make you a deal, you cook dinner again tonight and you can stay as long as you like." she proposed.

He laughed, "Alright, deal, what would you like?"

"Hmm…how about lasagna?" she said with a smile.

"Alright, lasagna it is," he laughed.

They ate and talked, then moved to the living room with glasses of wine after the kitchen had been cleaned.

"You know James, I think I'm going to be rather sad to see you go."

"You mean you'll be sad to see my cooking go," he joked.

"Well that too, but you really aren't that bad to have around."

"You better be careful Jenny, I'm going to start thinking you like me."

"You put up one hell of a front at work, but you aren't really a bad person James, I do like you."

He wasn't one hundred percent sure what made him do it, or if he should, but he impulsively leaned forward and kissed her. She stiffened briefly in shock before returning the kiss, putting her hand on the back of his head to pull her closer.


	10. Chapter 10 Never Let Me Go

**Chapter 10. Never Let Me Go**

"_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold on to me, never let me go." Nickelback_

It was strange how at home Lester found himself at Jenny's flat. They'd become impossibly close in the past few weeks, and he couldn't find it in him to go back to his own flat.

He was settling himself down on the couch for the night, when Jenny walked into the living room.

"I've been thinking, it's silly you sleeping on the couch, why don't you just sleep in my room tonight…"

Lester couldn't keep his eyebrow from raising, it wasn't everyday he got an offer like that.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." she said smiling.

He lay down on the bed and couldn't help being a bit surprised when she curled up against him, laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"_Hold on to me and never let me go." Nickelback_

*****PLEASE don't kill me! I know this chapter was severely lacking, but I wanted to get this concluded and my inspiration was more with my Becker/Abby fic, sorry!**


End file.
